Different Mistakes (Alternate Ending's)
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: Different Mistakes (Alternate Ending's) - Two one shots about what could have happened in episode 8 of season 1. The only difference? Just a little bit more Jay whumpage!


**A/N 1: Alright, if you guys don't remember the episode 'Different Mistakes',' go look it up real quick so that you may refresh your memory. These two one shots are going to correlate as closely to the episode as I can make them. If you guys don't want to look it up, all's cool. It's all good. **

**So this particular one shot is placed around the time that Jay walks into the Chinese karoke bar and sneaks into the back area, and a Chinese man put a gun to his head. This is my continuation of how it coulda shoulda woulda went. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Halstead wasn't sure what other information he was gaining by watching the poor, but-most-likely-guilty-of-some-sort-of-crime, man getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter, but he stood on and continued to watch. He could hear the sweet, sweet, harmonious sounds made by the young women up on stage, singing her hearts content to what could have been the Chinese version of Celine Dions 'My Heart Will Go On.' And he would ever know the difference.<p>

He was about to head out, report to his team or something and get out of this place, when he felt the cool metal barrel and the click of a gun being pressed against his head.

Halstead turned slowly, facing the man and came face to face with someone with obvious Chinese in his blood.

"Door." The man commanded.

Halstead assumed he meant close the door, and he did. Suddenly he was being shoved down the hall and pushed into another room.

Jay watched the man close the door and then to turn to him, a scowl set on his face.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

Jay quickly spewed out a lie about a friend who needed a hook up, and then went silent again. The man considered it again, then shrugged his shoulders, and lowered his gun. Jay immediately decided this would be the best opportunity to attack the immediate threat, and time seemed to slow down as he began to rock forwards on his heels.

The man seemed to anticipate the move and brought his gun up again, firing point blank into Jay's chest.

Jay didn't move much for the first few seconds after the muffled shot rang out. Jay wasn't sure why the shot was muffled, it might have been the fact that the gun was shoved up into Jay's ribcage and in between the zippers of his jacket. Maybe it had a silencer.

Either way, when he did finally start slipping to the ground, Jay realized he was in trouble. His knees crumbled and he fell onto his back, his arms splayed out uselessly beside him as the blood quickly began to pool around his already pale self.

That was also around the time when Jay began to start feeling the pain, feeling the breathlessness that hit him like a Mack truck.

His body began to feel numb as he rolled his head towards the door, trying to ignore the man as he began to go through Halsteads many pockets. Halstead could feel the atmosphere in the room change the moment the man found his badge.

The assailant grabbed his chin and forced Jay to look at him. His face was a mix of sorrow and regret as he pulled a walkie talkie out of nowhere, and began to press down on the bottom that let him talk into the microphone.

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down at-" Jay couldn't hear the rest of the sentence as the man began to push down onto Jays wound. Jay groaned weakly as he began to slowly black out.

He felt a hand slap against his face, startling him back into awareness.

"Hey man, I know I shot you and everything, but you need to stay awake, ok?"

Halstead squirmed slightly, trying to get away from the pain and the pressure, but the man held on tighter. He used one hand to pull out a badge of his own, to prove to Jay he should let him help as the door opened again, and the same man that Jay had seen beating the helpless guy against a wall, came into the room they were currently in. He rushed to help and the men began to talk quietly amongst each other.

"Cops?"

Jay wheezed out as the men nodded and if Jay could laugh, he would have.

Again Halstead began to become drowsy and moments later, the door banged open and Jay could hear his own team rush in before he began to taste the copper taste of blood in his mouth, and his eyes slid shut, and stayed shut.

"Officer down!"

Voight and Lindsay tensed up at the two words a cop always dreaded hearing coming from dispatch. Erin began to talk again as the radio continued on, but Voight quickly hushed her as he heard the address.

Erin quickly narrowed her eyes as she heard the address as well.

"Here?" Erin asked. "I haven't heard anything to suggest anything fishy going on."

Voight pulled up Halsteads number on his phone and pressed enter. He brought the phone up to his ear, and listened to the phone ring, and then it picked up.

"Voight? As in Hank Voight?" A gruff voice asked over the phone.

Voight immediately pushed himself out of the vehicle, Lindsay following immediately afterwards. The rest of the team followed suit as well as they all rushed into the bar.

"Where's Halstead?" Voight yelled into the phone.

People turned to the group and immediately quieted as they saw the badges hanging around the groups neck or on their hips. The guns in their hands left little to no doubt that they were cops.

"He was shot by one of my men on accident. We're in the back room, to the left at the end of the hallway as you walk into the doors." The voice on the other end of the cell replied.

Voight jumped over the rope and ran down the hallway, throwing open the door and seeing his old partner, Jimmy Shi, standing over the dying man, his man, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Erin rushed past Voight and to Halsteads side, taking in the view that was her partner. His head was turned towards her, his eyes closed, and dribbles of blood beginning to drip from his mouth. She rushed to him, shoving the older man aside and grabbing Jay's head.

"Jay?" Voight came up behind her and scowled at the man that she had just pushed aside.

Before Voight could open up his mouth however, the other man began to speak. "It was an honest mistake. My guy mistook him for a druggie, and your man apparently made a move like he was about to attack. My guy did what he was trained to do."

Voight was visibly shaking with anger as the two men began to have a mini macho showdown. Antonio and Ruzek headed back outside, waiting for the ambulance, and starting crowd control in the bar portion of the karaoke bar. Olinsky slipped in to help with Halstead.

Minutes went by, and in those minutes, Jay's breathing got worse and worse, quieter and quieter, until it eventually stopped. His heartbeat though, stayed weak and thready, but it stayed, and that's all that the members of intelligence could be thankful for as Erin gave Jay rescue breaths.

Finally the medics arrived, and Jay was carted off on a stretcher. The rest of the team, including Erin, watched the ambulance drive away, the sirens blaring as they disappeared down a side road.

Three dead bodies, two wrecked cars and one crazy ass detective later, the Intelligence team rushed into the hospital. They were escorted to a doctor's office, who proceeded to tell the detectives that Jay was alive. The bullet had clipped an artery, and that was why there was so much blood. Surgery was required to fix it, but Jay was alive, and should make it through the night, and many nights after.

It was a half an hour later, when Jay woke up, his eyes immediately settling on the weary faces of his team mates all around. He could smell the antisceptic, and he nearly gagged, but the thought of it made his chest ache.

He smirked as Erin brushed his hand again and smirked.

"I guess I messed up." Jay breathed as heavily as he could with an oxygen mask placed against his mouth. His drugged state of mind not helping matters either.

Erin's head shot up and at first she looked happier than she had been in over 24 hours, and then her face turned to a look of pure fury.

"Messed up?" Erin exclaimed. "You got your ass shot by another cop! Care to explain that one to us?"

Jay nodded his head carefully, and looked around at all the bemused expressions around the room. He too smiled and looked up to Erin with his eyelids at half-mast.

"Nope. I don't remember it."

Olinsky shook his head with laughter and grabbed Erin's arm.

"Erin, he's pumped so full of drugs at the moment, that he isn't ever going to remember this conversation." Olinsky said with a slight smirk on his face.

Erin thought about it for a moment, and then looked to Jay, her look softening.

"This is not the end of it. We will continue this conversation later."

"One day." Jay breathed, as he slipped back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Corny? Maybe, but oh well. Hopefully you guys liked it enough to go and leave me a review and tell me what you thought. This was beta'd by the fabulous Journalism 13. Check her out because she is amazing.**

**See ya when I see ya!**


End file.
